A Black and White Story
by ShinyCrystal
Summary: Is White's Birthday! And Black already messed things up...plus forgot a present! *cough* idiot *cough* What will he do to cheer her up? FIRST STORY ! :3 One-Shot


**Me (Cristal) : WaaaaAH~ *hides behind Silver who glares at me* O-okay so..uh… this is my first FF and well…. PLEASE I BEG YOU , DON'T BE MEAN~!**

**Silver: O.o…..**

**Me : Ahem… anywayssss….. This is a oneshot with AgencyShipping/ChessShipping aka Black and White….Silver the disclaimer pleaseeeee**

**Silver: Cristal doesn't own Pokemon, if she would she most likely would put May and Drew together…**

**Me: Fantastico Silver-chan! *runs away***

A Black and White Story…

Black could not believe himself! How could he? He forgot one of the most important date in his life! He forgot White's Birthday!

As he ran towards her house he missed one important thing when is someone's birthday, he forgot to buy a present.

''I'm here!'' Black opened (quite brutally) the door to White's house. He looked around, there was nothing. Silence. He sighed, it was such a silence you could hear the clock ticking! He walked upstairs to Whites room. As he slowly pushed the door, he saw White at her desk with papers and weird sketches everywhere. He walked in and looked over her shoulder.

She was drawing a poster and near it were some scripts. He glanced again at the poster seeing a girl and a few Pokemons around her. She looked very happy… with her hands up like she was going to catch something.

''That's very nice! Who is she supposed to be?''

He made White jump.

''Oh Gosh! Black you scared me!'' she smiled. ''I met a girl today named Layla** (A/N: My OC, You'll soon meet her and the gang ;) ) **she is perfect for the act at the theatre but…''

''Okay enough talking about work! It's your birthday! Chill a bit!''

White looked at him, her expression turning to pain and regret.

''It is huh?'' she asked sarcastically looking down at her work.

Black got angry, ''What is your problem? I mean yesterday you had a birthday party made by Blue-san with all your, I mean our friends from Kanto, Jhoto, Honnen and Sinnoh! And don't forget you had a night out with Bianca and Cheren! Even N visited you! C'mon what is it?!''

''You missed somebody…'' she whispered

''Huh…Ah?...No…''

White looked at him her eyes were a bit red like she was about to burst out crying…

''Prez…?''

White got up and tackled him with a hug that surprised him. He could fell her hot tears and sobs against his chest. He gently pushed her off him. Her hands were covering her pure face.

''Prez? What's up?'' he asked shaking her a bit.

She took her hands off her face and wiped off her tears.

''All this time you didn't even say Happy Birthday or not even a present you gave to me! Nor even time you spend with me!'' she yelled the last part a bit louder than necessary.

Black stood there just staring at her red angered face. He smiled and took her hands in his, then he slowly leaned in.

''Happy Birthday…'' he whispered

When he pulled away he looked at her pink colored face

''Present?'' she asked

''Huh?''

'''Did you buy me something?'' she asked hopelessly

Then it hit Black.

''Darn it!'' he muttered under his breath. He glanced at her, she looked confused and excited. He sighed, the only thing he could give her is well…. Himself. So with one quick move he leaned in and their lips met in a forceful yet gentle kiss. White at first was like struck but, she quickly recovered and kissed back. They felt like Heaven… something sparked when they touch and everything. For Black there are so many fireworks in his head, also White can't even say how many butterfree's are in her stomach and how many questions are in her head. They fit perfectly. When they broke the kiss Black asked:

''So…?''

''Best Present Ever!'' White smiled

Back chuckled ''Glad you liked it! I love you, Prez.'' He whispered kissing her neck

''Love you too Black.'' Said White breathlessly.

**Me: So what do you think? Please Review and don't be mean! Take in consideration please that in my first FF. I accept NICE critics! :D Now…say bye-bye Silvy!**

**Silver: *grunts* Bye.**

**Me: CIAO~!**


End file.
